


After the vctory

by FactionZero



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Khorne, Khorne sisters, chaos marines, hetero pairing, mentions of gore, mentions of period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactionZero/pseuds/FactionZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khorne care not what his subjects do after the killings end and if some of his followers find pleasure in each other than all better for the cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the vctory

Halamin surveyed the battle grounds, the land was blackened and smoky and would have been silent if not for the indigenous vultures that swooped and cawed around the many dead bodies strewn across the land.

It had been a victorious battle in the name of the lord of rage and violence Khorne; but one of his soldier's loyal wolves had fallen. Its blood pooled out of the stump that used to be it's hind leg. The large hole in it's middle had slowed it's bleeding but it still had maybe a few more litres of life to bleed out. 

Its trainer knelt at its side, in shock over his lost friend, his mask was off as he smeared the blood over his face in mourning. Then he would write it's name in blood onto his helmet and over his heart. A fitting memorial for a good loyal wolf that had taken a fatal blast for it's master. 

This trainer would now be given one of the pups that had been born recently and would start it's training once it had been weaned and a bond had formed. But it would never replace this wolf, Halamin knew that for certain. 

The leader of the twice fanged watched the blood as it reached the soles of his boots and started dribbling around the large edges of his armour, he stooped down and dragged his fingers through the muck and rubbed his face. He had already gone through the loss of a wolf twice. The necklaces around his neck hidden under the armour a constant reminder of their sacrifice to him and to their lord Khorne. 

His subordinate, a young convert to the cult of chaos named Honmek took the offered pair of clippers from another and started the task of removing his dead friends teeth, each fang would then be woven into a necklace to be worn as a sign of remembrance. Then the animal's raw flesh would be shared and eaten between the clan; their way of saying a final bloody goodbye As was their way to deal with grief. 

Footsteps started approaching but Halamin didn't flinch. They were large, heavy and undoubtedly Tilda, her frail form strapped into that infernal engine she had been forced inside and then left to beg forgiveness for a crime that was as stupid as it was so very imperialistic.

'My lady Estaldear is waiting for you?' her voice was still very harsh and nasally from all the screaming she had done. But it seemed to be getting better. She caught sight of the scene and her small thin lips formed an O shape. 'I am sorry, I did not know.' she said mournfully. The soldier was too focused on removing the teeth without breaking them at the root too notice her interruption. 

Halamin turned to her and walked a few steps away giving the ceremony the space it needed. The gap he had left was soon swallowed up by other team mates.

'Forgiven Tilda. And my lady will have to forgive me also, the pup is fresh to this loss, he needs me to be here.' he said solemnly 'we need to find something to kill, it always helps after these kinds of things.' he said reaching for binoculars. The Tau they had found and slaughtered littered the battlefield but it had not been enough, not nearly enough blood for their hunger to be sated.

'My sisters and I have found tracks leading to an encampment south of here. Perhaps you can see to our lady while we take your troop with us.'

'The Devoted are willing to share their spoils?'' sudden flash of an emotion he'd never dare speak aloud of went through him 'what happened to her?' his question edged with threat of immediate pain if not answered quick enough. Tilda merely used an oversized claw of hers to move the small piece of blackened cloth to the side. A small trickle of crimson flowed flowed past her thigh. 

'It is the time of bleeding, she wishes to see you. No harm has come to her I assure you.' if she had taken offence to his tone she didn't show it as she stepped past him towards the men now watching her intently. 'she is waiting at the outcrop past the hanging rain.' parting words from a parting engine as she told the others of the tracks she and her sisters had found, resounding screams of his comrades echoed and far in the distance the answering cries from the devoted heralded back.

I was always good to see the two troops work together, they seemed to enjoy it too as the men eagerly looked to him for orders to move. Tilda raised herself high and placed a claw onto her robotic side. 

The solider who had lost his faithful wolf looked to him for answer. Halamin nodded once and gave orders for them to respect the woman and to let them lead the offensive as they had the blessing of Khorne at their the of bleeding. The twice fanged roared in agreement and followed the engine swiftly towards the other devoted.

Leaving his troop to follow the sisters into battle once more he walked away toward the out crop. His mind wandered as his heart pumped furiously. This would be the first time they would meet at her time of bleeding.

Would it be different? Would she still want him or was this a holy time for her? He let hi thoughts cloud with questions as he walked every on not avoiding the broken bodies as he strode through them. The sounds of breaking skulls kept him grounded.

Their lord Khorne favoured his female worshippers and when they bled monthly he gave them blessings of power and unbridled rage. It had been beautiful to witness the few times he had been given the privilege. He gave a small thanks to his chosen master for the luck in battle today as he searched for his mate.

It had been far too long since they had seen each other. The last time had been a battle against the much hated space wolves, their former comrades now sworn rivals. They held the highest grudge and knew what words and insults to throw too make their blood boil. He had searched for her wordlessly afterwords finding her alone, perhaps looking for him? Knowing that the space wolves would have left him filled with the rage that had drawn her to him in the first place. 

He had found her first. Took her surprise and mounted her,. She had submitted fully for once in their relationship and let him take her. All growls and feral snarls as he bit into her, marked her as his mate and released his pent up rage inside her. She had been surprised but had allowed it. Let herself be used to sate her lovers desire and when he filled her had let the proud leader cling to her. A rare show of weakness they allowed each other.

Halamin followed the trail of destruction easily, the warriors strung up at an angle so that their blood rained down onto the sisters were their mark. The hanging rain they called it. He remembered the first time he had seen her dancing with her sisters under the screaming bodies. 

Turning a corner he found her. Lady Estaldear of the devoted, one of the most holy clans of Khorne and a troop he frequently teamed up with to ensure victory. She was taller than him and wore the basic armour of a sister of battle, but the symbol of Khorne had been seared onto the black metal and gold had been painted over the black. The red fabric had been replaced with chain mail of skulls and her hair, the silver was matted in places with blood and shaved at one side and the rest stuck out and twisted in wild strands. The place on her cheek was scarred from where she had cut off the tattoo that had marked her as a sister of battle once. The scar suited a cultist of Khorne better in the end.

She was beautiful as always and Halamin felt himself begging his lord that she wouldn't reject his advances. It really had been too long.

'My lady.' he said respectfully as he advanced on her. She walked to him swiftly her beautiful face drawn into a scowl. 

'You took far too long Halamin. And I know Tilda would have taken my message quickly.' she was seething, her rage poorly hidden at his apparent lack of attention.

'My apologies lady Estaldear. One of the pack has fallen.' he explained. His mate eased up, her shoulders sagging under the new information. 

'My condolence.' she stated simply. Never an apology but her small words of affection were a rare treat. 'you know why I've called you here I suppose.' no questioning on the battle or his well-being straight to the point.

'Too fuck yes?' he answered crudely. His body was getting ready for the fight that was to come next. Always the same a short wrestle of strength to decide who was on top, who would get their pleasure first and from what means. She nodded swiftly and he got into a battle pose, heavy armour clanking into place. She however didn't move.

'No none of that; not this time.' she uttered before clicking her armour off and letting the skull embezzled metal fall to the floor. Revealing her naked bottom half. The Devoted never covered themselves when they bled, no shame in what happened and it worked too distract the enemy at times so a victory all around.

'I am in no state to want a fight Halamin!' she snapped as her lover refused to drop his guard as she removed more of her armour, revealing her muscular midriff and thick thighs, her ass was out of his sight but he would get to see that later. Halamin was confused, was this a side effect of the bleeding?

'You are. Weakened in this state?' a step forward and filthy thoughts of taking advantage came first perhaps he could get her on her knees again and have her swallow his cock or even better mount her from behind once more. 

A feral growl came from her lips and her voice was strained and irritable 'not weak! Just impatient, my body needs this. I. Need. This. So for once my filthy dog bend your knees and give me this favour!' she sat back onto the rocky; outcrop ignoring the sharp edges cutting into her toned flesh and spread one leg up, the slow trickle of crimson made him sigh out of pure awe. 

Only the female worshippers of Khorne could show their love and respect in such a way. It was awe inspiring to watch his ladies troops tear apart the non believers with even more viciousness and brutality than normal. Under the blessing of Khorne they bled less and would become enraged by the smallest provocation. She had told him once that she and her women bled at the same time, something to do with hormones and pheromones in the air. 

He waited some more just watching as she grew more impatient. her raised leg was trembling but there was no cold on this barren planet, lava bubbled nearby and the heat reached them easily, making the act of taking their large metal armour off far more pleasing.

There was one time where they had met on a snow barren planet, the corpses of those they had massacred freezing quickly around them. The wind made it near impossible to take off their armour without succumbing to hypothermia but the thought of not coupling made them both ready to kill again. He couldn't remember who had made the comment about using the corpses but a shared look and a brief kiss they had soon built a small igloo out of the useless pieces of flesh. The slaves of the empire had been good for something after all! They had coupled quickly and held each other for warmth while their troops ran down the few survivors.

She would never admit to it but he knew she enjoyed their bouts of passion as much as he did. If the trembling in her leg and the annoyed growl said anything.

He removed his helmet as he bent down, he had to hunch down a bit more so he was level with her. His face was covered in scars old and new. Deep gashes that criss-crossed around his bald head and under his chin. The largest was a scar that started from his left side and went straight through where his left ear used to be. It had been a bloody battle with a lapdog of the emperor, the ones that called themselves machine worshippers. 

His mask could be detached at the mouth as he had done many times before when seeing his mutated eyes and scarred face were not necessary for their joining. But Estaldear did enjoy the times he took it off. She traced a hand up the left side of his face earning an appreciative nuzzle to her thigh. 

'Go on dog, put that tongue to use.' her silver tongued commands were heeded and she bit back the gasp as his large flat tongue invaded her. No gentleness or care that would come afterwords as it always had. Estaldear tasted of copper and that delightfully bitter tasting liquid he hadn't given a name yet. 

He raised his hands to spread her thighs further apart, being careful not to snag her skin between the thick metal. Her loud moans spurred him to go deeper, lick harder at her. 

Moving his hands closer he parted her lips, spreading her wide as he moved backwards, watching the blood and built up juices gather at her lips. He heard her gasp as the cold air hit her making her pussy twitch in the night air.

'You are beautiful like this my mate.' he cooed lowly. Lifting his eyes to see her cheeks flushed brightly and her eyes glistening but steeled towards him. It would take an orgasm or two before she softened to him or even started returning some of the slow kisses he'd have to hold her still for. 

She placed a hand behind his head and gripped hard letting her nails dig into his skin. 'I thought I ah, said to put that tongue to work.' she repeated, a snarl on her lips but her cheeks flushed more as he continued to look at her as he returned to his task. His tongue swept over her lips before focusing on her swollen clit, running circles around it before pressing hard on the red nub. 

Estaldear arched at the pleasure and grabbed Halamin with the other hand. 'harder!, harder you pathetic dog.' she growled. She needed this. Needed the release more than she needed air. She had already given her utmost thanks to her glorious lord for sending her lover to this battlefield in her time of need. 

She rubbed her hips against Halamin who took it as the greatest of compliments. He shifted his large armoured hands to grab her ass and help pull her closer as he flicked his tongue against her clit rapidly. 

The high moan bounced off the rocks like music to Halamin. He wanted to see his lady come undone. Squeezing her ass harder he thrust his tongue back inside her feeling her insides clench around him. He revelled in how needy her pussy was acting. 

He bared his fangs and let them scrape across her flesh, just beneath her clit and heard her scream. She shuddered for nearly a minute before falling back against the rocks, feeling some sharper edges dig into her back. 

Halamin licked her clean gently, taking care to avoid her more sensitive parts. Rising back onto his feet he stretched languidly out before starting to undo his cod piece. The sharp snaps and clang of the metal hitting the floor brought Estaldear back to attention. 

'What do you think your doing?' she said tired but agitated. Halamin merely smirked at her as he freed his large cock from it's far too tight of late confines. 

'It's been far to long since I've had your blood on my cock.' he retorted, humour and deep affection in his voice. The warrior growled at him but obligingly spread her legs, letting him get comfortable, she had to stretch her legs farther to accommodate his large armour.

'Fine! Hump me like the feral dog you are. Make it quick.' she snapped. Halamin chuckled at her continued insults; from anyone else their would be hell to pay but not for his mate.

'My, tired already? That's quiet...pitiful of you lady Estaldear.' he clicked back to her, rubbing his cock against her folds to smear the blood and juices onto himself, he was nothing if not a conscientious lover. 

Estaldear looked at him shocked that he would even dare! But before she could tear his eyes out he sheathed himself inside her forcefully. Feeling the tight walls give around him. And then there were no words only growls and snarls and shared moans as their chest armour clanged together as he pounded into her. 

After she adjusted from the harsh penetration he felt like bliss inside her. Always had. Her feral wolf who had chased her across galaxies just to find out her name!

'Fuck your tight tonight Estaldear.' he grunted. She was clenching around him to the point of pain but it just made a shiver of pleasure run up his spine. Estaldear tried to contain her moans, if he knew how much she loved the filthy way he talked she'd never get him to stop. She watched him as he gripped her hips hard, one hand farther behind and she realised he had moved her exposed flesh away from the rocky wall. It hit her hard how deep their affection truly ran in these small moments.

He was her lover who she turned to when she needed to just breath. Who turned to her when he needed to feel a small bit of affection in this world of carnage. They shared the control, they took and gave equally and it was bliss.

She gasped and moaned loudly as he drew her closer to him his hands bruising her in tell tale marks against her ass and back . Her clit rubbed harshly every time he pulled out sending sparks through her body. Estaldear wrapped her arms around him, clutching at the over sized shoulder pads as she rocked onto his cock. 

She heard him growl obscene things into her ear, usual fantasies of her being filled with his pups, of his cum leaking out of her or how they would one day fuck on the throne of the corpse emperor. That little fantasy made her shudder and moan in approval. 

'You would like that wouldn't you? You feral dog, stretching my pussy with that big fat cock of yours. Do you think you'll be in charge? I think not I'll have you collared as I ride you.' she hissed back, finding the way he ground his dick into her endearing as it was thrilling. 

Halamin placed his open mouth over the healed bite mark at the base of her neck, his claim on her and she in turn rubbed her fingers over the back of his neck where her name was carved into the flesh. 

'Come with me' he asked. She hid her face. Nothing made her blush more than his heartfelt moments of tenderness. 'Yes' she breathed out feeling him quicken his thrusts, she reached a hand down between them to rub at her clit and watch his cock pound in and out of her. His gasps were loud and heavy as he reached his peak. Keeping his cock deep inside her with shallow thrusts, keeping his semen inside her.

Estaldear arched and keened as she felt her blood catch fire, her orgasm had her tensing for a few short seconds before she collapsed back onto him, letting her mate carry her down to the floor. 

Now they were spent came the grooming she had to put up with but she didn't really mind; the soft touches were nice and reminded her why she didn't copulate with any other men, he knew she shared pleasure with her girls from time to time but he understood that. He was the only man to be with her and he coveted that knowledge like a starving beast. 

Estaldear saw smoke rising high in three Columns from the south 'my girls and your wolves have been successful. Glory to Khorne.' she uttered praising her lord. Halamin looked up to the sky and smiled 'blood for the blood god.' he said leaning back down to start cleaning his mates neck 'skulls for the skull throne.' she completed, letting her hands tangle in his armour.


End file.
